L'Héritage
by PeerNaX
Summary: Harusaku Zerii est le fils d'un des plus célèbres ninja de son époque: Kakashi Hatake. Sa mère l'a élevé dans une région froide et inhospitalière, dans l'optique qu'il soit capable d'assurer seul sa protection. Les choses se compliquent lorsqu'une branche annexe de l'Akatsuki se met en quête du don héréditaire que son père lui a involontairement transmis: le sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !

J'avais depuis pas mal de temps dans l'idée d'écrire quelque chose sur Kakashi. En lisant les fanfictions le concernant j'ai remarqué que pas mal de sujets étaient abordés mais que personne ne s'était encore lancé le défi de lui faire un fils. Donc voilà, je ne sais pas exactement ce que cela va donner, si cela va vous plaire ou pas, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant ! ;)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez à pas à laisser des commentaires !

_Ce que je reproche au monde ninja ? Le fait de ne pas admettre que des fois, il est mieux de se cracher à la gueule plutôt que de s'embrasser pour mieux se planter mutuellement des couteaux dans le dos. _

_**Hisame Zerii membre du Clan Yamazakura**_

- Que t'a-t-il dit au sujet du contrat ?

- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser.

Kakashi se demandait quelques fois s'il était préférable de se mettre volontairement ou non dans le pétrin. Dans le cas du volontairement, il était possible d'établir un plan d'action histoire de ne pas finir en bouillie dès le premier accrochage. Dans le second cas, la spontanéité rendaient les actions plus directes, moins réfléchies.

Ainsi, il décida de jouer la carte de la prudence face à l'homme qu'il connaissait bien. Ce dernier était un sacré glaneur d'information, certainement le meilleur du pays. Il ne paraissait pas être ninja au vu de sa ligne exemptée de muscles, et de ses petits yeux bleus dénués de toute trace de vice. Pourtant, la pire erreur que vous pourriez commettre serait de ne pas le considérer en tant que tel.

Kakashi remua un peu sur son siège, une chaise faite de métal qui lui aplatissait les fesses au point où il ne serait pas surpris d'y trouver les marques des motifs antidérapants. La cave était en carence de lumière, sans parler de cette odeur que le ninja copieur n'arrivait pas à identifier comme étant "correcte" malgré tous ses efforts pour l'accepter en tant que tel. Le subconscient était assimilable à une zone neutre et démilitarisée. Presque impossible de l'influencer de manière à faire passer les blagues de Gai marrantes, et les crises de nerfs du Hokage passagères.

Akaru ne semblait pas avoir prit une seule ride depuis que les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés, malgré qu'il ait atteint la cinquantaine d'années bien passée. Kakashi soupira intérieurement, avant d'insister plus encore.

- Dis quand même, le type ne t'as pas simplement offert un verre en te demandant de réciter par ordre alphabétique les noms de tous les hommes que tu as froidement assassinés.

- Non, car la liste serait plus longue que la tienne, mon garçon. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai dû faire pour me faire engager en tant que membre du _Mokashi _pour glaner des informations utiles à vos opérations.

- Tant que les résultats sont là, pas la peine de m'en donner les détails.

Les pupilles bleues d'Akaru rencontrèrent la sienne alors que ce dernier extirpait une bouteille d'alcool de son sac. Kakashi identifia du saké à quelques centimètre de lui. Akaru était la dernière personne avec laquelle il était rassurant de prendre un verre. Le vieil homme connaissait un tas de combines pour vous empoisonner sans même que vous ne le soupçonniez. Ses lèvres balafrées s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, si neutre qu'il ne laissait transparaitre aucune intention bonne ou mauvaise.

- Je te dois un verre, _Kashi-kun_, tu te souviens ? J'en dois aussi un à ton idiot de père. Ca en fera donc deux pour toi, l'ami.

Kakashi qui était légèrement mal-à-l'aise sans doute à cause de l'endroit cloisonné dans lequel il se trouvait, n'était pas certain d'apprécier un bon verre de saké dans cette situation. Néanmoins il accepta l'offre par simple soucis de cordialité entre ninjas d'un même village.

- Je t'en fais grâce d'un.

- Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ?

- Je tiens à rentabiliser les minutes que je passe assis dans ce trou à rat. Tsunade m'a envoyé récupéré ton rapport, ce que je compte faire.

Un verre remplit à ras-bord glissa jusqu'à ses mains, mais Kakashi ne l'effleura pas d'un doigt.

- On t'a demandé de t'infiltrer dans une organisation criminelle, _Mokashi_. Ne compte pas sur moi pour deviner la suite.

Akaru engloutit le premier verre avant de s'en resservir un deuxième. Pour un agent des services secrets de Konoha, il n'était pas très conforme. Malgré qu'il l'ait connu étant petit, Kakashi ne l'appréciait pas. Il trouvait même sa présence désagréable, elle l'agaçait. Akaru avait le don de tourner autours du pot pour vous soustraire des informations personnelles par simple curiosité. Avec la plupart des gens, il y arrivait à merveille ce qui faisait de lui un excellent espion. Pourtant avec lui, ce n'était pas la même chose. Le jounin n'était pas du genre à laisser filtrer une seule minute de sa vie intime, et cela s'en ressentait souvent dans les conversations. Akaru ne lâcherait pas l'affaire pour autant. Ce type avait l'âme et la cervelle d'un vautour.

- D'après ce que j'ai appris, se décida enfin l'espion, le chef de _Mokashi_ aurait été impliqué dans bon nombre d'affaires. Des enlèvements, du trafic humain, parfois même de l'esclavage. Mais c'est pas le plus croustillant.

- Accouche du plus important dans ce cas.

- Ces enlèvements et le trafic humain concernerait des personnes issues de clans très puissants, possédant des affinités avec certains démons à queue. Tu te rappelles les théories qui étaient dans toutes les bouches peu après la fin de la dernière guerre ?

- Celles qui accusaient l'Akatsuki de ne pas s'être uniquement intéressé à la puissance des démons à queue ?

- Et bien je crois que notre chère Hokage pourra sérieusement étayer cette thèse. Le _Mokashi _était une organisation annexe de l'Akatsuki. Une bande de déserteurs et de coordinateurs de trafics illégaux qui étaient respectivement poursuivis par une chiée de chasseurs de déserteurs. Tobi leur a offert leur protection, et leur a ordonné de se flanquer dans un coin en attendant de leur assigner le sale boulot. Du genre très important, mais qui peut facilement passer pour de simples bricoles sans importance, tu piges ?

Kakashi acquiesça imperceptiblement, faisant minuscieusement coïncider les éléments évoqués avec ceux qui avaient déjà été mis en réserve dans sa mémoire.

- Tu veux dire que le plan de l'Akatsuki ne reposait pas _seulement _sur l'organisation principale, mais sur un autre groupe qui aurait assumé l'autre partie du boulot ?

Akaru le gratifia d'un sourire fier, tel un joueur de Shogi conscient que son adversaire n'avait nul autre choix que de se résoudre à accepter sa défaite. Sûr de lui, et ravi d'avoir placé les bons jetons au bon endroit. Mais Kakashi avait déjà travaillé assez longtemps avec le vieil homme pour savoir que ce rictus n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

- Pour faire bref, j'ai déniché la liste sur laquelle apparait les noms des cibles. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un possesseur de Sharingan sur la liste, encore moins un individu n'étant pas né sous l'illustre clan Uchiha.

Le sang dans ses veines se figea, et la salive contenue de sa bouche prit soudainement un gout amer, _très _amer. Il se fendilla inconsciemment la peau à l'intérieur de sa joue gauche pour masquer ses émotions. Ceci, il ne l'avait pas venu venir. Comment Akaru pouvait-il suspecter une chose pareille ? Kakashi choisi de ne pas montrer de réaction significative, et se limita à un banal haussement de sourcil.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Akaru haussa les épaules avant de joindre les pieds sur un petit tabouret proche de la table.

- En bas de la liste, il y a un certain Harusaku Zerii. Ce n'est pas un Uchiha, mais un Uchiha aurait bien pu avoir un gosse dont il aurait préféré masquer l'existence. Malheureusement, ce Harusaku est âgé de dix-sept ans selon le dossier. Trop jeune pour que son père ou sa mère n'aient appartenus au clan avant son anéantissement, manifestement trop vieux pour que ce soit le fils d'Itachi.

Instinctivement, Kakashi objecta:

- Et Tobi, tu y as pensé ?

- Ouais, sauf que beaucoup d'informations ne collent pas avec lui. Regarde.

Le dossier qui lui fut lancé manqua de ricocher contre le verre de saké, et atterrit dans les mains de Kakashi tel un galet de hockey sur glace. Ce dernier l'ouvrit avec le sentiment qu'il aurait sous les yeux des informations qu'il avait jusque là crues protégées.

- Le petit est de groupe sanguin O. Tobi est de groupe AB. L'allèle O est récessif, si Tobi avait eu un gosse, même avec une femme d'un groupe sanguin récessif, l'enfant aurait été forcément AB.

- Epargne-moi ton blabla sur la génétique, fit Kakashi d'un calme qui lui était tout naturel.

- C'est pourtant simple, l'ami.

_Je ne suis _pas _ton ami, Akaru. Il vaudrait mieux pour tes fesses que tu n'y veilles pas trop. _

Les lignes imprimées du dossier étaient rigoureusement difficiles à assimiler, comme un plat beaucoup trop amer pour être englouti de bonne foi. Si le faciès du ninja copieur était indéchiffrable, sa soi-disant paix intérieure venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Il serra les dents, conscient de n'être pas attablé en face du bon interlocuteur pour évoquer le sujet. D'un geste sec, il referma le cahier avant de le reposer à plat sur la table. Les yeux d'Akaru se posèrent sur le verre de saké toujours plein avant de se relever sur le fils d'un homme qui fut autrefois un allié. Kakashi ne toucherait pas à son verre.

- C'est marrant, Kakashi. Tu as exactement la même tronche que ton père lorsqu'il avait été contraint par ta mère d'annoncer au vieux Sarutobi qu'il allait avoir un gamin.

_Vas cuire, Akaru. _

Il fut tenté de prononcer les paroles qu'il pensait tout bas, qu'il restreignait à un territoire limitrophe de sa pensée. Dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux faire face de manière indifférente. Se montrer tout sauf concerné. Mais il doutait qu'Akaru se laisse berner par son petit tour de manège.

- J'ai la même tronche qu'un gars qui a autre chose à faire qu'entendre les sornettes d'un vieil homme qui se prend pour Sasuke Sarutobi, répliqua-t-il. Ecoute, Akaru, il est rare que je dise non aux histoires d'un ancien mais le moment est plutôt mal choisi tu ne crois pas ?

Jouer l'indifférence la plus totale, montrer l'agacement le plus désintéressé possible. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour Kakashi, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se persuader lui-même qu'il n'était pas concerné par ce qui était évoqué dans le dossier.

_Tu ne connais pas ce gamin, il a tes yeux, ton regard et le visage d'une personne que tu connais, mais tu n'as absolument rien en commun avec ce gosse. Donc, Akaru se plante complètement. _

Se résoudre à devenir un autre individu avec une autre pensée, une autre histoire, une autre existence. Se persuader de cela faisait aussi partie de ce que l'expérience de la vie lui avait enseigné.

_Être une autre personne pour protéger des petits secrets qui pourraient vous coûter cher si jamais ils venaient à être découverts. _

La faible lueur suspendue au plafond par un câble électrique dont l'entretien était douteux se balançait de manière périodique à l'instar d'une horloge à pendule. Cet endroit ressemblait plus à la salle d'interrogatoire d'Ibiki Morino qu'à un simple lieu de rendez-vous entre un espion et un des ses confrères chargé de la récolte des informations. La tournure de la conversation s'empreignait de plus en plus de cette analogie. Kakashi avait de moins en moins le sentiment que son attitude n'était équivoque pas aux yeux de l'espion aux yeux de chien malade, et de ne pas être violé dans sa propre intimité : une des nombreuses facettes de sa vie qui ne le regardait qu'à lui seul.

Sans faire quoique ce soit pour qu'Akaru puisse l'anticiper, Kakashi poussa son siège en arrière pour s'y extirper. Il espéra le dissuader de tenter de le retenir en lui lançant un regard lourd de menaces. Il abaissa rapidement son masque pour plonger ses lèvres froides dans le saké qu'il ressentit aussi bouillant qu'une dalle de béton en plein soleil.

- J'aurais pu te tuer, Kakashi, fit remarquer sérieusement Akaru, le ton dénué de toute satisfaction. Je suis désolé de fouiller dans tes histoires personnelles mon garçon, mais je connais trop bien mon boulot pour savoir lorsqu'il est utile de franchir certaines barrières morales vis à vis de la vie personnelle de mes camarades. Tu sais que je _sais_. Si je me permets de t'embêter avec ces allusions, ce n'est pas pour le simple plaisir de voir le Ninja Copieur perdre son inflexibilité mais pour te mettre en garde.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

Kakashi s'empara du dossier auquel avait été ajouté quelques pages volantes qu'il n'avait pas eues en mains lors de sa précédente lecture. Diable, même adulte il se faisait encore avoir par la discrétion et la rapidité légendaire du Caméléon de Konoha.

- Et ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Akaru. Si tu y avais glissé à mon insu une substance toxique, je l'aurais aussitôt flairé. Je n'ai pas été mis au monde avec un odorat surdéveloppé pour rien.

- Relax, je disais ça pour voir ta réaction lorsque que tu flippes pour autre chose.

Kakashi n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Akaru. Sakumo lui-même ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un ami proche même si les deux hommes s'étaient à de nombreuses reprises tirés mutuellement de situations délicates. Dans ces deux cas, on pouvait simplement parler de relations cordiales. Akaru n'était pas le genre de personnes avec lesquelles on nouait des liens forts mais sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de pépin. Or, il venait de lui confirmer certains de ses doutes qui lui offraient de belles nuits blanches depuis quelques années.

- Merci pour le verre, _senpai_.

- Pas de problème Kakashi, je suis certain que quoiqu'il s'agisse tu trouveras une solution.

Lorsqu'Akaru eut terminé sa phrase, il avait déjà refermé la porte de la cave derrière lui et remontait les escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge, extrêmement soucieux de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les types du _Mokashi _savaient et viendraient bientôt prendre leur part sur ce qu'il protégeait depuis plus de quinze ans. Il gratifia d'un œil sourieur l'aubergiste qui était tout aussi ninja qu'Akaru était espion. Le masque qu'il portait au visage, celui qui était apparent, était d'un tel réconfort que s'il n'en avait pas eu besoin, il ne s'en serait jamais détaché. Car il était certain de porter en dessous de son nez une horrible grimace qu'il lui fut difficile de réprimer.

C'était exactement le genre de situation qui puait la mort à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et il la sentait déjà gagner le seul individu vivant avec qui il était lié par le sang: son fils.


	2. Chapter 2

_Le patron nous a fait parvenir des informations au sujet d'un gamin qui se trouverait dans les montagnes situées au nord d'Iwa. C'est un coin particulièrement paumé et hostile, mais la prime en jeu en vaut largement la chandelle les gars. S'il vous manque une paire de couilles, c'est pas mon problème, mais je ne veux pas une bande de couards sous mes ordres. _

**Message intercepté par Hatake Kakashi**

- Respire, fils. Je ne partage pas ton avis quant à l'utilité de t'acharner à utiliser un don que tu ne maitrises pas encore et qui risque de te faire péter la cervelle.

Le garçon déglutissait désormais plus de sang que de salive. Pourtant ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'étaient ses jambes qui ne supportaient plus le poids du reste de son corps. Deux mains lui imposèrent un position assise qu'il ne pu que se résoudre à accepter. Il ne ressentit même pas la sensation glaciale de la neige affaiblie par la saison plus douce lorsque son pantalon entra en contact avec le sol. Il cracha avec nervosité un gros mollard de sang à côté de lui qui vint contrarier le blanc immaculé du sol. Il tremblait, ses membres pris en tenaille par une sensation glaciale quand bien même il transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Je m'absente quelques heures et tu en profites pour faire des bêtises. Si je t'ai interdit d'utiliser _ça _c'est bien pour une raison, Harusaku.

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue pour reprendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de ce qui lui restait de conscience. Il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes et l'air qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons ne lui procuraient plus le soulagement instinctif qui avait coutume de l'être.

- T'as pas eu de contrats depuis trois jours, tenta-t-il de se justifier, haletant. Mes muscles commençaient à se ramollir.

Deux doigts vinrent lui prendre en tenailles la base du cou tandis qu'un visage se glissa au dessus de son épaule. Harusaku perçut le souffle indétectable de sa mère qui s'insinuait au creux de son oreille. Ce qui fut terriblement réconfortant après un énième échec, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Ses cheveux furent ébouriffés par un de ces gestes maternels qui étaient capable de vous redonner la confiance qui vous avait fuit.

- Allez, _Haru-kun_, fit la femme d'une voix douce mais aussi tranchante qu'un _katana_ en lui martelant affectueusement l'épaule. Quand tu seras prêt, mets-toi sur pieds et rentre te reposer.

Il tourna aussitôt la tête en espérant croiser le regard de sa mère mais il n'y vit que ses cheveux laiteux dont les pointes parvenaient jusqu'aux épaules ainsi que son attirail au complet: veste de ninja renforcée dont le col était principalement constitué de fourrure cerclée par une cuirasse en métal, et deux sabres qui étaient accrochés par une lanière dans son dos. Hisame Zerii était une femme d'une élégance bestiale. Sa démarche lente et assurée était l'une des choses qui faisaient fuir bon nombre de personnes lambda, bien souvent civiles. Haru était conscient que sa mère n'était pas le genre de femme à jouer des apparences pour tromper ses adversaires. Elle était telle qu'elle était, et si son environnement était pourvu d'éléments qu'elle n'appréciait pas, elle s'en débarrassait aussitôt. Cela valait aussi bien pour les éléments matériels que _vivants_. Tandis que beaucoup de gens en aurait peur, Haru était heureux de ce comportement qui était quelque part aussi, son mode de fonctionnement. Hisame appelait ça l'instinct de survie, et se moquait qu'on la prenne pour la louve mangeuse de bétail. Néanmoins, le caractère de sa mère provoquait chez lui un mélange de crainte et de fierté.

D'une main hagarde, il saisit la gourde accrochée à la ceinture et bu la maigre quantité d'eau qu'il restait. Le fluide revigora les muqueuses de sa gorge qui avaient été terriblement asséchées. Il se releva en douceur, incertain que ses muscles puissent soutenir un quelconque effort supplémentaire. Ce qui l'inquiéta vraiment, ce fut l'envie de vomir qui lui noua les tripes à n'en plus pouvoir respirer.

_Merde. _

C'était pas bon. Il détestait quand ça lui prenait. Pourtant il s'était très vite rendu à l'évidence que les migraines récurrentes était un élément de son existence à prendre en compte et à accepter. Hisame lui avait appris à supporter n'importe quelle douleur, physiques ou morales. La migraine était un mal qui lui était encore difficile à tolérer.

Il heurta le matelas de plein fouet et sombra très vite dans l'inconscience lorsqu'il eut enfin franchit la porte de la cabane de chasseur dans laquelle ils habitaient.

Des chasseurs. Sa mère était une chasseuse de primes. Lui le serait assez tôt pour prendre réellement conscience que dormir sur ses deux oreilles était un luxe qui ne lui serait bientôt plus permis.

Le marchandage n'était pas la spécialité d'Hisame, et même avec un frère de clan, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

- Je te vends les deux lièvres pour 2500 karras, pas moins. Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont coûtés ? Cinq kunai, Hisame. Ces enfoirés sont sacrément rapides.

Nôsagi Yasei martelait nerveusement de ses doigts le comptoir de son stand, foudroyant de ses yeux verts la femme aux pupilles bleues incandescentes. Nôsagi avait un sale caractère, ce qui faisait de lui un négociateur redoutable. Usui Zerii, son frère et chef actuel du clan Yamazakura, l'affectait souvent à des rôles de diplomates quand il y avait des atomes crochus avec les autres clans de la région. Hisame trouvait cela paradoxal puisque Nôsagi était dans sa manière de parler fin comme du gros sel. Bien qu'elle déteste cette fonction, l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un négociateur officiel était loin de celle représentée par Nôsagi. Homme de grande taille à la forte carrure, il était plus une menace qu'une personne avec qui il était naturel d'entamer des pourparlers.

- T'es vraiment irrattrapable, mon vieux, lui dit-elle en fixant avec convoitise le cadavre des deux animaux dont le pelage blanc était sérieusement empourpré. Je pourrais me les procurer _autrement _tes saletés de bestioles.

Si Hisame n'avait pas été une amie d'enfance et un sacré bon soutient lors des conflits qui avaient secoué la région quinze ans auparavant, Nôsagi lui aurait surement dit d'aller se faire voir après lui avoir balancé son poing dans la figure, femme ou pas. Il expira bruyamment et prit cet air dramatiquement contrarié qui le caractérisait tant en brandissant un doigt menaçant.

- Eh, si tu compte me voler, je te jure que je t'encastre dans l'arbre le plus proche, celui à côté du porche à cochons. Et crois-moi, j'ai pas d'états d'âmes avec les voleuses !

Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire pour que je te crois.

Le chasseur-éleveur de cochon sourit à son tour et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

- Je me disais bien que t'étais pas assez conne pour tenter. Que dis-tu d'une cuisse de cochon à 2000 karras?

- Haru garde un très souvenir de la fois où on a été contraint de camper dans un fossé infestés de cadavres de porcs pour éliminer un bandit qui sabotait les élevages de fermiers au sud-est d'Iwa. Et ça remonte à deux mois. Je te prends les deux lièvres à 2300, pas un seul karras de plus.

- Marché conclu.

Satisfaite d'avoir obtenu une petite réduction sur ce qui allait leur servir de repas, elle s'éloigna du pâtée de maisons construites entièrement en bois du village de Yamakuzo. Les habitants qui y vivaient faisaient tous partis du clan, et étaient tous des ninjas adaptés à la vie en autarcie dans l'une des régions les plus hostiles du monde. Tous des gens à la pilosité blanche, et au teint imperceptiblement hâlé. Certains la saluèrent d'un geste solennel de la tête tandis que d'autres se contentaient de s'occuper des buches de bois qu'ils transportaient, ou bien des trouvailles que la nature leur offrait. Elle reconnut des personnes qui appartenait au clan Nohara et Mugibatake, distinguables par leur tignasse argentée et leurs yeux aussi noirs que de l'encre. Elle se souvenait qu'Harusaku, étant gosse, avait une fois cru reconnaître son propre père parmi ces individus vivants dans les vallées enneigées plus au sud de Yamazuko. Le type concerné qui portait les signes vestimentaires destinés aux dresseurs de chiens - certainement un Hanabatake, s'était contenté de lui ébouriffer amicalement les cheveux et de le gratifier d'un sourire empreint d'une compassion qui avait désarmé Hisame. Peut-être cet homme avait-il cru que le père était mort pendant le conflit des "champs enneigés" comme les historiens aimaient le nommer. Malheureusement - ou heureusement, c'était loin de correspondre à la réalité.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt parsemée de sapins et d'autres arbres qui supportaient à merveille les températures coriaces, ayant dépassé le petit ilot de bâtisses déstructurées. Elle renifla avidement l'air glacial pour se donner une idée de ce qui était passé par ici. Il y avait une odeur de chevreuil, ainsi que celle des carcasses d'animaux dévorés par les meutes de loup qui avaient élu domicile dans la forêt. Elle ne détecta rien d'autre d'anormal, hormis l'émanation des excréments à demi-camouflée par la neige, traces timides de la fin de l'hibernation de bon nombre de bêtes. Profiter de son odorat était un confort qu'elle ne refusait jamais. Hisame ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il lui arriverait si elle venait à considérer cet atout comme facultatif.

_Et ce qui se passerait pour Haru. _

Pour l'instant, son sort était intimement lié à celui de son fils dont la survie dépendait de ses compétences. Cette situation ne lui posait aucun problème jusqu'au jour où les emmerdes frapperaient à sa porte. Selon leur taille, elle serait contrainte de changer ses plans d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur personne.

_Pas même cet imbécile d'Usui. _

Elle avait depuis de nombreuses années exclu son frère de la liste des personnes qui se soucieraient du sort d'Harusaku le jour où ses talents de combattante la trahiraient. Son fils possédait en lui une génétique qui faisaient bander les généticiens et qui attiraient comme des mouches certaines organisation de ninja y compris les villages cachés. Tout ceci porterait tort au clan si jamais les regards des grandes puissances se portaient sur cette petite région montagneuse, le _shuryuu_. Usui n'accepterait _jamais _d'offrir une protection à un individu si intéressant, même si le jeune homme en question n'était autre que son neveu.

Ces pensée la poussant dans une colère froide, elle regagna vite son calme en apercevant entre deux tronc d'arbres la petite cabane dans laquelle elle vivait avec Haru depuis dix-sept ans. Du petit bois avait été soigneusement empilé devant les escaliers faits de la même matière, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Haru avait bossé hier soir. Hisame pensait sérieusement qu'elle se ramollissait au fil des années.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle posa sur une table les provisions qu'elle venait d'acheter lors de son excursion à Yamazuko et se ravit de constater qu'Haru dormait à poings fermés sur le matelas parqué au fond de la pièce principale rectangulaire. Au moins la douleur l'avait fait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était inutile de s'acharner à maitriser une technique quand celle-ci menaçait de vous vider de votre sang. Elle posa délicatement son harnais auquel étaient liés ses deux sabres avant de jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Hisame aurait juré avoir entraperçu la silhouette d'un loup par la vitre qui commençait à devenir opaque. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'on vienne gratter à la porte. Haru en fut immédiatement réveillé, et se redressa silencieusement sur sa couchette, ses cheveux blancs à la teinte argentée éparpillés en mèches rebelles. Sa main versatile se posa immédiatement sur le poignard fixé à sa ceinture avant que son regard ne cherche celui de sa mère. Celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas utile de s'inquiéter et ouvrit la porte en restant néanmoins sur ses gardes en cas de mauvaise surprise.

Un grand loup blanc, aux iris de la même couleur que les siennes se tenait assis sur son postérieur, la gueule légèrement inclinée. Une voix profondément rauque s'en échappa lorsque sa mâchoire s'agita, dévoilant une dentition qui n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands prédateurs du continent.

- _Hisame-chan_, navré de te déranger.

Haru fronça ses sourcils blancs, anxieux.

- Inutile, Haru. C'est Okane.

L'Alpha se dressa sur ses quatre énormes pattes griffues, sa gueule surplombant Hisame sans toutefois qu'elle n'en soit impressionnée. L'animal inclina la nuque pour passer à travers l'ouverture avant de se dégotter une place confortable à l'intérieur, jetant un regard intéressé au sac qui contenait les deux lièvres inanimés. Haru ne le quittait pas des yeux avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance qui se lisait sur ses traits réguliers. Hisame s'assit en travers d'une chaise et appuya un coude contre le dossier.

- Alors mon frère, ne me dis pas que tu te pointes ici avec l'espoir que je te serve du thé et des petits gâteaux.

- Les proies que tu as ramenés feront largement l'affaire, ironisa le loup en pointant son museau en direction de la table. Mais je t'embête pour une autre raison.

- Tes soucis de femelles ?

Okane émit un soupir à en faire pâlir un morceau de charbon. Hisame et la bête qu'elle considérait plus comme son frère que l'homme avec qui elle partageait le même sang, se livraient souvent à d'interminables joutes verbales qui finissaient souvent en partie de chasse dans la forêt. Cependant Okane ne semblait pas très enclin à chasser le chevreuil et à foutre la trouille aux randonneurs. Pas aujourd'hui visiblement.

- Le sujet que je dois aborder est _extrêmement _sérieux. Cela concerne Harusaku.

L'intéressé laissa échapper un grognement agacé et regarda de manière alternative le loup puis sa mère, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que le sujet soit abordé. Hisame sentit ses traits se durcir.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ces derniers temps, la région est assez agitée mais anormalement. Il y a des odeurs inconnues dans les parages, humaines.

- Quel clan ?

- Pas de la région. Ni Uzumaki, ni Senju où tout autre vestige clanique s'étant établit dans ces contrées pour éviter que les guerres ne les dissolvent totalement. Il se sont introduits.

- Je vois.

- Ils me cherchent pas vrai ? s'en mêla Haru, concerné.

Son fils avait vraisemblablement vu juste. Hisame passa ses ongles sur son cuir chevelu, bousculant au passage des cheveux fins. Elle avait su que ça arriverait. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée du _quand _mais il y avait pas mal de choses dans sa vie qui avaient été planifiés avant même qu'elle ne mette au monde Haru. Un instant passa durant lequel elle se sentit totalement déboussolée, voire incapable d'organiser n'importe quelle stratégie d'urgence. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soucieuse de ne rien laisser paraitre de sa confusion aux yeux de _son _garçon. Les pupilles gelées d'Okane affichèrent momentanément une lueur compréhensive.

- Je compte sur toi Okane, il me faut plus de précision sur ce que tu juges d'anormal. Je veux savoir qui ils sont, combien ils sont, ainsi que leur position par rapport à cette cabane.

_Sa cabane_, rectifia-t-elle.

Okane se dirigea vers la sortie, grondant de frustration. Sentiment qui proliférait dans l'estomac d'Hisame comme une colonie de fourmis en pleine expansion. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en Okane. Le loup n'aimait pas que des étrangers violent son territoire, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose pour elle et sa petite famille. En outre, se reposer uniquement sur un animal et sa meute n'était pas dans les cordes d'Hisame. Son expérience avait fait d'elle une paranoïaque entêtée, incapable de laisser hors de son contrôle le cours des évènements lorsque celui-ci avait un peu trop tendance à s'emballer.

- Désolé de te causer du soucis, m'man, se confia Haru entre ses dents.

Ses poings étaient serrés autours de son poignard au point où ses phalanges s'étaient légèrement blanchies sous la pression. Hisame n'avait jamais cessé de lui mettre en tête que beaucoup de personnes haut-placées paieraient le prix fort de sa capture, et qu'il ne devrait jamais baisser sa garde. Elle se prenait souvent à croire que mener une existence comme celle-ci n'était pas très saine pour un garçon de son âge.

_Haru n'est plus un enfant, et il comprendra vite que même toi, sa mère, peut être très vite dépassée. _

Apparemment, Haru semblait être plus en proie à la culpabilité qu'elle.

- J'ai certainement attiré l'attention quelque part, enchaîna-t-il visiblement en colère contre lui même. Si je dois réparer mon erreur en tranchant quelques têtes, crois-moi je vais le faire de ce pas !

Il se leva brusquement mais vacilla sur ses deux jambes avant de fermer les yeux avec force. Elle put l'entendre jurer d'une vulgarité bien masculine. Elle s'approcha délicatement de lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules larges. Il l'avait désormais dépassé en matière de taille et elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'il ait autant grandit en l'espace de quelques années. Il n'était pas resté longtemps le petit bout de choux qui avait fait fondre son cœur réputé comme étant dur comme la roche. Néanmoins, elle le savait toujours vulnérable malgré qu'elle l'ait élevé de manière à ce qu'il n'ait aucun mal à éliminer quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route.

- Tu n'as rien fait, _Haru-kun_. Des éléments sur lesquels nous n'avons aucun contrôle nous échappent parfois et peuvent nous mettre sacrément dans la merde. Le tout, c'est de minimiser les dégâts. Et quoi que tu penses, tu ne seras _jamais _seul face à ça. Rallonge-toi maintenant.

Ces mots n'eurent pas l'air de le convaincre, mais il consentit tout de même à se reposer. Après s'être assurée que la citerne à gaz était toujours opérationnelle, elle alluma un feu sous une casserole remplie d'eau avant de s'attaquer au dépeçage du bétail. Haru remuait dans tous les sens, éveillé. Il y avait peu de chose qu'elle ne sache pas guérir à l'aide de plantes et tout autres recettes que sa mère lui avait enseigné. Pourtant, tous les remèdes aux migraines chroniques d'Haru s'étaient révélés inefficaces. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener chez un médecin sans que ce dernier ne procède à une prise de sang. L'examen de son génome (dans le cas où il aurait lieu), ne laisserait pas indifférent le toubib qui ne se priverait pas d'éventer les petits secrets qu'Hisame cherchait à tout prix à protéger. Son père lui avait donné la nature de l'œil qu'il gardait caché sous le bandeau frontal du village caché de la feuille: le sharingan.

La suite certainement la semaine prochaine ! ;)

En espérant que cela vous ait plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A plush' ! =)


	3. Chapter 3

_« Nous avons gravis plaines et montagnes, livré bataille aux quatre coins du continent. Nous nous sommes entretués des siècles durant et nous avons signés nombre de traités visant à calmer nos ardeurs meurtriers. Frères Uchiha, je ne vous demande pas de nous aimer comme vous aimeriez vos enfants et petits-enfants. Je vous demande de les protéger de la violence en nous considérant désormais comme des camarades shinobis, fondateurs et défenseurs du village caché de la feuille. »_

**Hashirama Senju lors de l'inauguration des portes du village de Konoha**

L'air était moins froid que dans ses souvenirs mais le sol beaucoup plus glissant qu'il ne le pensait. Kakashi concentra une infime dose de chakra dans sa voute plantaire pour ne pas glisser et se fracturer un os au moment le moins opportun. Il connaissait des tas de gars qui avaient disparut dans ce type de région dont on avait jamais retrouvé le corps. Même si le dégel du printemps était palpable, cela ne faisait que rendre l'endroit plus hospitalier, en apparence.

Il connaissait bien les vallées enneigées de l'arrière pays de la Terre et y avait souvent été affecté pour des missions qui lui avaient bien plus laissé que de simples égratignures. Malgré le dégel du printemps qui avait été amorcé depuis plus de deux semaines le mois dernier, une couche de neige épaisse faisait résistance dans certaines parties de la plaine. Ses pieds avaient tendance à ne pas agripper correctement le sol, mais Kakashi ne perdit pas patience à ce petit jeu-là. Il avait des problèmes plus importants à résoudre.

Une fois Tsunade avertie de ses intentions, il était partit en direction des contrées au nord d'Iwa. C'était risqué, mais réalisable. Il y aurait beaucoup de ses connaissances qui l'auraient accusé d'être plus cinglé qu'il n'en avait l'air, seul Gai Maito aurait considéré ceci comme une excursion en territoire inconnu bien ce coin ne lui soit pas pour autant obscur. Pakkun venait tout juste de lui communiquer la réaction du Hokage qui partageait les mêmes intérêts que ceux de Kakashi dans cette affaire. Tsunade avait toujours été le genre de chef compatissant bien qu'elle n'ait aucun scrupule à pousser une gueulante lorsque le village était impliqué, de près ou de loin. Dans le cas présent, on pouvait effectivement affirmer que Konoha était indirectement concerné. Kakashi cligna de l'œil plusieurs fois, éblouit par l'intensité du soleil auquel il faisait face. A à juger par la position de l'astre, il ne devait être pas tout à fait midi. Peut-être onze heures, mais pas plus tard. La douleur musculaire qui lui brulait les jambes ne le convainquit pas de ralentir l'allure, pas plus que l'idée d'un canapé bien confortable et d'une tranche de steak bien saignante. Oh, il pouvait laisser cette affaire aux escouades de l'ANBU qui s'en chargeraient très bien. Mais c'était à lui seul de s'en occuper.

_Ce sont mes ognons. _

Car c'était en partie sa faute si, par un étrange concours de circonstance, un garçon possédait de tels dons héréditaires qu'une foule de mercenaires risquaient d'envahir une des régions les plus isolées du monde. Et de s'approprier ce qu'il possède.

Kakashi avait vraiment été un idiot, même s'il l'était toujours aujourd'hui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait pris de copuler avec une ninja du clan Yamazakura. Une amourette de jeunesse, se plaisait-il à penser, qui risquait bientôt de leur couter très cher à tous les deux. A croire que les premiers livres de Jiraiya qu'il avait eu en main l'avait fortement orienté vers des erreurs de jeunesse dont les conséquences s'étalaient sur le long terme.

_Aussi bien à Hisame qu'à toi. _

Et au gamin aussi.

Il atteignit l'orée du bois. La neige sur le feuillage des arbres avait été complètement dissipée et il était désormais possible d'entendre une nature qui se réveillait d'une longue période d'hibernation. Il ne jugea pas très malin de se servir des branches pour se déplacer, aussi il se contenta d'évoluer sur la terre ferme histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. A la vitesse qu'un ninja était capable d'atteindre en se projetant de branches en branches, une chute pouvait être dans la plupart des cas mortelle ou très embêtante pour la suite de la carrière. Kakashi n'avait pas non plus besoin de se briser la colonne vertébrale et d'être condamné à rester pour le restant de ses jours dans un état végétatif comme un certain nombre de ses camarades blessé en mission.

Pakkun était si discret qu'il avait oublié sa présence. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil que le chien lui rendit avec la conviction d'une oie qui allait passer à l'abattoir. Il y décela de l'inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t-il, Pakkun ?

- Ca sent le loup à plein nez, Kakashi. Il se peut qu'on soit déjà sur leur territoire. Si jamais on tombe sur un Alpha et sa meute...

Kakashi se rappelait très bien être tombé sur un mâle Alpha il y avait dix-sept ans, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune membre des forces spéciales. Il avait faillit se faire arracher la tête par un énorme loup blanc, du même type que les invocations de son père. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien que Sakumo était né dans cette région. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux d'un bleu à l'intérieur desquels brillait une lumière propre avait ordonné au loup de s'écarter de sa proie destinée à finir dans son tube digestif. Il s'en était inévitable retrouvé captivé, et aussi attaché qu'à une créature étrange si unique en son genre qu'on avait du mal à s'en éloigner. Cette fille avait le même âge que lui, et tous deux n'étaient pas plus âgés que seize ans. C'était fou comme le temps passait à une vitesse dérisoire.

Il se prit à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Haru. Ce n'était alors qu'un petit bonhomme de huit ans, haut comme trois pommes. A présent, ce devait être presque un adulte. D'après les nouvelles que lui donnait Hisame, le jeune homme avait les yeux de son père. La mère était farouchement attachée au fait que son fils tire physiquement plus d'elle que de lui et n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer à de nombreuses reprises. La haine qu'elle destinait aux ninjas affiliés aux villages cachés était souvent reporté sur lui, se traduisant en petites provocations que Kakashi ne prenait jamais la peine de trop considérer.

Néanmoins, cela allait faire bientôt deux ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec la chasseuse de primes et il avait dû faire appel à quelques uns de ses chiens ninjas pour veiller à ce qu'Hisame ne lui cache rien de grave. Il était malvenu de penser ceci de la part d'un homme ne s'ayant jamais cherché à s'occuper de sa progéniture, mais qu'Hisame le voulait ou non, les dons héréditaires de leur fils concernaient de loin la sécurité de Konoha. Donc, c'était aussi son problème.

Il fit halte en plein milieu d'une rangée d'arbres lorsque Pakkun eut l'air de flairer un indice concernant la population de la zone. Son petit museau se contractait de manière pulsative, reniflant chaque détail des mauvaises herbes dégelées qui constituaient le sol. Kakashi, parqué d'un manteau imperméable, observait avec sang-froid les environs comme s'il pouvait y déceler des traces de passage à vue d'œil, ce qui malheureusement n'était pas le cas.

- Pakkun, dis-moi que ces bestioles se tiennent à l'écart de notre route.

Il n'avait pas réellement envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec le plus grand prédateur de la région. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au chat et à la souris dans un endroit aussi isolé où l'adl'on n'avait pas l'avantage du terrain.

- Je sens une présence humaine, indiqua finalement le chien après avoir fait patienter son maitre pendant un petit laps de temps. Elle est fraiche et remonte apparemment à moins d'une heure.

- Tu peux estimer leur nombre ?

- Une petite dizaine, mais mon petit doigt me dit que je n'ai flairé ici qu'un seul groupe.

Pakkun parlait décidément comme un être bipède.

- Il est vrai qu'il est bizarre d'entreprendre une mission de capture dans une forêt d'un millier d'hectares, territoire de loups géants et sanguinaires avec juste quelques hommes. Soit ils sous-estiment grandement _maman dragon_ soit ils quadrillent la zone avec plusieurs équipes, ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas localisé la position d'Hisame.

- Tu penses qu'il s'agit des hommes du _Mokashi_ ?

- J'en suis tout à fait certain. Peu d'humains s'attardent dans ces forêts. Ceux qui y sont coincés cherchent délibérément à en ressortir, et ne s'amènent pas en si grand nombre.

- Cela pourrait très bien être des réfugiés en quête d'un endroit calme.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi se dirigent-ils vers les montagnes ? Tout le monde sait que c'est une région à ne pas fréquenter.

D'étranges rumeurs concernant ce lieu avaient été reprises par une bande d'auteurs de livres pour enfants en mal d'inspiration. Il ne restait pas énormément de personnes qui n'ait été informé de l'inhospitalité de cette zone. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de reprendre la route lorsqu'un _crak_ se fit entendre. Kakashi leva aussitôt un poing fermé pour signifier au chien ninja de s'immobiliser. C'était le craquement d'une branche qui avait attiré son attention. Le bruit était survenu à sa droite, à la fois proche et distant. Il avait été trop bref pour que Kakashi puisse estimer de manière approximative la distance.

Il se concentra alors sur sa propre respiration, veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'emballe pas. Il se focalisa ensuite sur tout autre agissement suspect. Une de ses mains se porta instinctivement jusqu'à l'étui à kunai attaché à sa jambe droite et passa l'index dans l'anneau de fer. Il se prépara au meilleur comme au pire, s'attendant à voir une araignée géante lui sauter dessus tout comme un renard trop curieux qui ne prendrait pas le risque de s'attarder trop dans les parages. Pourtant, il était certain que la cause du bruit allait passer à l'attaque d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans cette forêt où la hiérarchie animale était bien spécifiée, les proies évitaient d'être bruyantes tout comme les prédateurs qui ne désiraient pas voir s'échapper ce qu'ils avaient en ligne de mire. Le craquement avait été infime, et soigneusement contenu. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les bruits involontaires que l'on pouvait entendre dans n'importe quel endroit habité. Il fut surpris de sentir Pakkun s'agiter brusquement.

- Kakash...

La froideur de l'acier fut plaquée contre sa gorge, tout juste sous son menton, ce qui l'obligea à relever légèrement la tête. Sa pupille se positionna au maximum sur le côté pour tenter de voir à qui il avait à faire. Malgré cette position inconfortable, son rythme cardiaque ne s'emballa pas. Une voix douce qui camouflait une certaine dangerosité retentit derrière lui, trop familière pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Pourtant, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Tu t'es bien ramolli, ninja copieur. Rappelle-moi à l'avenir de ne plus te surestimer autant, je me fatiguerais moins à chercher à duper tes sens.

Le sarcasme ne le déstabilisa pas pour autant tandis qu'un maigre sourire naissait à travers les fibres de son masque. Il perçut la lame du sabre tressaillir lorsque le clone qu'il avait prit soin de dissimuler se manifesta en pointant la lame d'un kunai sur la gorge de l'assaillante.

- Ce n'est pas la technique du multi-clonage, Hisame. Si ce clone enfonce le kunai, crois-moi que tu le sentiras passer.

La présence de la lame contre le tissu disparu de manière coordonnée avec l'annulation du clone.

- Pas mal pensé, Kakashi.

Il fit aussitôt volte-face pour croiser un regard qu'il n'avait pas affronté depuis un bail. Il s'en trouva momentanément désarmé tant il eut l'impression que l'éclat de ces yeux s'était amplifié. Il eut du mal à la reconnaitre tellement ses souvenirs d'elle étaient flous. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour ne rien dire, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. La dureté du visage d'Hisame était effrayante, renforcée par les multiples traces de combats que sa peau arborait. Quand il se reprit, il su précisément comment réagir: ne pas perdre de temps.

- Où est Haru ?

- Son anniversaire est déjà passé depuis une semaine. C'est un peu tard pour lui offrir sa nouvelle voiture en plastique.

Kakashi se souvint alors à quel point l'attitude sarcastique de la jeune femme l'agaçait. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, trop entêté à l'idée de savoir si Haru était en sécurité.

- Je te parles de ton fils, Hisame. Des types sont à sa recherche.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien.

- Dans ce cas j'imagine que tu l'as mis en sécurité.

Ce fut visiblement au tour de la ninja d'être irritée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis expira bruyamment.

- Ne prends pas cet air avec moi, je ne suis pas un de tes larbins _Konohajins_. Toi et ton cabot allez sagement me suivre.

L'appellation qui lui fut destiné n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Pakkun qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'insurger.

- Hé ! C'est moi que tu traites de cabot ?

Pakkun n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne les surnoms qu'on réservait aux chiens domestiqués. Ainsi, il n'hésita pas à sortir les crocs ce qui n'eut pas l'air de faire flancher Hisame qui avait affronté pire en matière de bête sauvage. D'autant plus que Pakkun était le dernier animal potentiellement dangereux mis à part du point de vue des personnes atteintes de cynophobie. Kakashi décida de calmer le jeu, sachant qu'Hisame était le genre de personne à faire disparaitre ceux qui la contrariaient. Ce n'était pas une femme commode.

- Haru va très bien, merci de t'en soucier.

- Le _Mokashi _a l'intention de l'embarquer, et je crois qu'il n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens. Pakkun vient de flairer une escouade. Il y en a surement d'autres.

L'expression désinvolte de la femme se mua en une considération toute particulière pour ce que disait Kakashi. Elle haussa un sourcil, les bras croisés sur son torse en cuir épais.

- _Mokashi_ ? Ce doit être ceux qu'Okane a reniflé l'autre jour.

- Peu importe, ne perdons pas de temps.

D'un geste rudimentaire du menton, la chasseuse de primes leur intima de la suivre. Kakashi perçut les grognements agacés de Pakkun dont la sérénité venait d'être ébranlée pour le restant de la journée. Il se rappela subitement que le chien détestait Hisame comme il détestait le poisson dans son assiette. Peut-être devait-il le renvoyer ? Hisame avait sous ses ordres de meilleurs flairs que Pakkun, mais dans une région aussi hostile, se priver d'un allié fidèle était la dernière chose qu'il était correct de faire. D'autant plus que la beauté sauvage de cet endroit était trompeuse.

_Tout comme celle d'Hisame_, conclut le ninja copieur avec un goût très amer dans la bouche.

* * *

Haru avait horreur qu'on le prenne pour une bille. Si Hisame l'avait habitué à toute sorte de situations dangereuses, ce n'était pas pour qu'une boule de poils blanche lui ordonne quoique ce soit. Ainsi, lorsqu'Okane lui avait demandé de se terrer à l'intérieur de la cabane en patientant gentiment que sa mère revienne, il lui avait cordialement dit d'aller se faire voir.

_Je ne suis pas un de tes sous-fifre, peluche blanche. Lâche-moi la grappe un peu, tu veux bien ? _continua-t-il de ruminer intérieurement.

La buche fut coupée en deux parts égales dans un craquement familier qui lui plaisait tant. Il s'assura une nouvelle fois qu'Okane n'avait pas laissé en arrière un membre de sa meute pour le surveiller. Dans ce genre de situation, il préférait être seul, qu'on le laisse couper fendre le bois en paix ! Pourtant, Okane ne voulait pas se résoudre à le laisser seul comme un grand garçon car il était conscient que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, Hisame le dépècerait poils par poils de sa satanée fourrure. Haru connaissait assez sa mère pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait à ceux qui mettaient en danger sa propre sécurité. Il en avait été témoins à de nombreuses reprises, et tous les types qui s'y étaient risqués avaient fini en compote humaine.

En tout cas, ils n'existaient plus pour en témoigner. Haru renifla cet air humide et frais qui le rassurait plus que n'importe quelle protection hormis celle de sa mère avant de couper une autre buche qui résista au tranchant de sa hache. Non surpris, il dégagea la lame en maintenant le bois du plat de son pied, finissant ainsi le travail à mains nues. Couper du bois était sa principale occupation depuis tant d'années, quand il n'était pas occupé à suivre sa mère dans les régions du monde qui proposaient du boulot bien payé. Le petit bois s'échangeait pour une certaine somme au village, et leur permettait de survivre lorsque les contrats venaient à manquer. Sa mère était une chasseuse de primes, Haru avait été habitué dès son plus jeune âge aux dangers du métier, et à observer les gestes minutieux d'une tueuse. Même s'il ne voyait pas sa vie de cette façon, il lui arrivait de voir la mort à chaque coin de rue, derrière chaque arbres, même ceux présents autours de la cabane. C'était ce que beaucoup de gens appelaient "paranoïa". Lui préférait appeler ça "suspicion". Ce penchant suspicieux lui offrait un véritable sentiment de sécurité des fois, comme aujourd'hui par exemple. S'il s'était vraiment cru dans le pétrin, il n'aurait pas demander à Okane de s'occuper de ses affaires. Il n'était pas un mauvais garçon même si, contrairement aux règles qui définissent le bien et le mal, il ne considérait pas que tuer quelqu'un était une fin en soi et était doté d'un pragmatisme qui donnait des sueurs froides à beaucoup de gens. Il était tel que sa mère, et plus proche d'Okane qu'il ne supportait de l'admettre.

Hisame, lui aurait certainement dit qu'il n'avait pas été _convenable_, comme toutes les fois où ils se montrait agressif envers d'autres personnes. Cependant Okane n'était pas une personne, il était un loup, un prédateur. Un être qui était fait pour dominer et qui parlait avec les airs qui s'accordaient avec sa nature. Alors qu'il aurait dû avoir confiance en Okane qui faisait partie de sa vie depuis qu'il était gosse, il n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme un allié. La faute était certainement celle des innombrables bestioles qui peuplaient cette forêt. Haru se souviendrait toute sa vie de la fois où une araignée géante avait manqué de faire de lui son repas. D'ailleurs il devait à cette salope une belle cicatrice à l'abdomen. Même Hisame ne s'était pas risqué à régler son compte à la bête, tandis qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à le faire dans le cas d'un humain. C'était pour dire.

_Toi aussi t'es une vilaine fille, m'man. _

Il avait en mémoire une conversation datant d'une époque où son père leur rendait des visites lorsque le rythme de ses missions le lui permettait. L'homme dont il ne lui restait plus que des souvenirs confus, avait qualifié sa mère de _psychopathe compulsive_. Haru avait demandé la signification de cette expression, et on lui avait répondu qu'il le comprendrait avec l'âge.

- Harusaku Zerii ? le héla une voix si proche qu'il en fut d'autant plus surpris.

Il eut du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, surtout qu'il n'avait cru entendre que le bruit du bruissement des feuilles. L'appel de son nom le poussa à jeter un œil sur l'arme qui était attachée à sa ceinture. Il ne se retourna pas, ne laissant nullement paraitre l'hésitation qui le gagnait peu à peu. Au lieu de se figer sur place, il prit une autre buche et envisagea de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à toutes les autres, non sans en être distrait.

- Je peux vous aider ? proposa-t-il d'une voix faussement amicale qui frôlait la désinvolture.

- Je crois bien que oui, fit la voix qui se rapprochait dangereusement derrière son dos.

Haru ne se retourna pas, feignant l'indifférence. Tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'homme n'utilisait pas un quelconque genjutsu qui nécessitait qu'on porte le regard sur lui, il ne se fierait qu'à ses autres sens pour deviner les mouvements de l'inconnu. Le son des pas de ce dernier était si infime qu'il avait grande peine à les attendre.

- Et qu'avez-vous besoin ?

- Tu as quelque chose qui nous intéresse, mon garçon. Si tu nous suis sans faire d'histoire aucun mal ne te sera fait.

Il concentra toutes ses appréhensions dans le coup qu'il porta à la buche qui se dézingua sans opposer de résistance. Haru décida qu'il n'était pas bon d'offrir un angle d'attaque si avantageux tel que son dos, et remarqua que son attitude était un peu trop confiante d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas autant d'information sur l'intrus pour s'estimer être dans une position confortable. Ainsi, il fit glisser un pied derrière l'autre, de manière à se retourner rapidement si besoin était. Toutes les leçons de sa mère envahirent le système moteur de son cerveau, ne pensant plus que par reflexes qu'il avait acquis tout au long des entraînements.

- Ah ouais ?

Le regard qu'il porta aux arbres situés en face lui permit de détecter une autre silhouette, peut-être même deux. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais sur sa droite pour vérifier qu'on ne l'encerclait pas. Il fut déçu de constater qu'il l'était déjà. Il sembla soudainement faire très chaud, assez pour qu'il sente des gouttelettes de sueurs glisser dans ses aisselles. Que faisait-il ? Retraite, combat ? Il maitrisait le Raiton et le Futon. En supposant que les types n'aient pas de contres à ses affinités, il pourrait plutôt bien s'en sortir. D'autant plus qu'il pourrait tenter ... Non. Si sa mère lui interdisait, c'était bien pour une raison valable. Le Sharingan était beaucoup trop dangereux pour sa santé tant qu'il ne le maitrisait pas durablement.

_Mais si la situation est urgente ? Je me rends dans une pochette cadeau ? _

Très vite une décision fut prise, qu'elle plaise ou non à sa mère. Il décida de gagner du temps. Il ferma les yeux et perçut le chakra affluer autours de ses nerfs optiques.

- Si on arrêtait les sous-entendus, ce serait pas mal. Vous me voulez quoi précisément ?

La voix de l'homme se fit agacée, comme s'il réprimandait un enfant surpris en train de commettre une bêtise.

- Ton Sharingan.

Haru sentit une vive pression sur ses orbites dont il réprima la douleur qui manqua de lui faire exploser la cervelle - comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait le don. Son estomac s'était noué à cause de l'angoisse comme une serpillère humide que l'on essorait. Depuis son plus jeune âge, son éducation avait été en partie axé de façon à ce qu'il sache se défendre. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait un adulte, il avait déjà de l'expérience en la matière. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression que les gars qui lui en voulaient étaient bien plus que de simple bandits. Sinon, il ne se serait pas fait surprendre comme un bleu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua une activité inhabituelle sur sa droite. Un individu s'élançait sur lui à toute vitesse tandis qu'il devina les intentions de l'homme qui se trouvait être à moins de trois mètres derrière lui. Ils étaient cinq. Deux devant, un derrière, deux à droite. Il esquiva d'un salto arrière une technique qui se révéla être celle de la prison aqueuse puis il para le coup de pied qui lui fut porté avant d'enfoncer la lame de son couteau à trois arrêtes dans la cheville de son adversaire. Ce dernier jura avant de composer des signes indicateurs d'une technique Katon. Haru roula sur le côté, manquant de se faire cramer par les missiles de feu qui le ciblèrent. Il repéra aussitôt d'autres hommes qui tentèrent de l'approcher, bondissant des arbres alentours, munis pour la plupart de filets dont il devina sans mal l'utilité. Ils le voulaient _vivant_.

_Formidable. _

Effectuant des gestes qui ne lui étaient plus inconnus, une quantité mesurée de chakra se déchargea par la voûte plantaire de ses pieds, se matérialisant en électricité qui se déversa tout autours de lui. Ceux qui se trouvèrent à terre furent durement électrocutés, ce qui lui permit de battre en retraite dans les arbres situés juste dans son dos. Son cœur battait la chamade, et tressautait à ses tympans telle une fanfare qui n'était pas prête de cesser. Une vague fulgurante de douleur manqua de lui faire perdre pieds alors qu'il passait rapidement de branche en branche, espérant que ses poursuivants glisseraient sur l'écorce gelée des arbres. Il était capable de discerner l'agitation derrière lui qui prenait la forme de plusieurs tourbillons de chakra qui gagnaient peu à peu du terrain. A ce rythme, il serait vite rattrapé. Haru décida de les ralentir. Pour cela, il déploya derrière lui des parchemins explosifs qui se collèrent aux troncs et qui explosèrent alors qu'il reliait deux arbres par un fil invisible. Il s'abrita derrière l'un des deux tandis que trois hommes, embrumés par la fumée provoquée par l'explosion, ne virent que trop tard le piège qui leur était destiné. Ils furent promptement stoppés dans leur course, ce qui laissa le temps à Haru de filer dans une autre direction, conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas dix minutes de plus avec le sharingan activé. Il aurait très bien pu être satisfait de cette opération qui lui fit gagner un temps considérable sur ses opposant. A sa grande surprise (il pensait que son piège avait _réellement _fonctionné), il se retrouva en moins de deux plaqué au sol, et immobilisé. Un type chauve aux yeux froids le maintenait à terre tandis qu'il hurlait le nom de ses coéquipiers. Haru se débattait et ne le laissa pas parler d'avantage. Il balança sa tête en avant et vint percuter de plein fouet le visage de son assaillant. Il envoya ensuite son poing lui fracasser la mâchoire tandis qu'il le repoussait du coup de genoux dans le sternum. L'homme gémit de douleur, se remettant difficilement des coups qu'Haru lui avait portés. Mais le jeune homme se trouva incapable de se relever, totalement désorienté par la migraine qui lui lacérait la partie supérieure du crâne. Il s'écarta du mieux qu'il put de son adversaire mais ce dernier fut très vite rejoint par ses camarades. L'un était celui qui s'était vu transpercé la cheville par le poignard à trois arrêtes. S'il en souffrait, sa rancune quant à sa blessure lui donna suffisamment d'élan pour faire de grandes enjambées. Haru grimaça, des vertiges limitant ses tentatives de fuite.

- Ce n'est pas un Uchiha, fit remarquer la voix impassible de l'homme qui s'approchait de lui. Avec son dôjutsu, il ne pourra rien faire de très dangereux. Dommage, quand on possède un don si puissant.

Le sharingan disparut progressivement et il ne put distinguer les flux de chakra qui constituait l'environnement. Il gardait à l'œil les hommes qui s'approchaient de lui, et qui le fixaient avec méfiance. Non. Il ne devait pas être pris. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, il n'avait pas voulu ces yeux. Il n'avait pas non plus choisi d'être le fils du ninja copieur. Des lianes s'extirpèrent du sol et le ligotèrent. Il fallait _toujours _que les ennuis arrivent quand sa tête faisait des siennes. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû refuser la protection d'Okane.

_Tu es un sombre idiot, _se dit-il tandis qu'il fixait avec appréhension la botte qui s'apprêtait à l'assommer.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre et désolé pour la petite attente ! ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques ! A bientôt ! ;)**


End file.
